Lykosia
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Lykosia, officially Kingdom of Lykosia (Indonesian: Kerajaan Lykosia, Lykosia spelled as Likosia; Russian: земли волки царство) is a nation that can be located near Arctic Circle, covering some areas in Siberia and Alaska. Lykosia is a Kingdom with a monarchy as its head. The nation's capital city is Snowpoint City and its largest city is Nome. Lykosia is a member of Nusantara Elite Warriors alliance, based on the nation's background. Lykosia has a approximate population of 15,307 citizens and an area of 128,328.879 km². Across its territories, Lykosia consists of distinct ethnic, linguistic, and religious groups. The "Lycans" are the largest—and the politically dominant—ethnic group. Lykosia has developed a shared identity defined by a national language, ethnic diversity, religious pluralism within a majority Muslim population. Lykosia's national motto, "Maju Terus Pantang Mundur" ("Onward No Retreat"), articulates its hardworking culture that shapes the country. It has vast areas of wilderness that provides many habitat for the faunas. The country is richly endowed with iron and sugar. Lykosia's national animal is the Wolf, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests, and its currency is the Lykosian Dollar. Etymology The name Lykosia derives from the Greek lykos and nesos, meaning "land of the wolves", because the huge population of the wolves. Lykosians also have a close bond with them (besides of the huskies), and caused them to understand each other. The wolves also helps the nation in many aspects for centuries. Overview Lykosia is a growing, developing, and maturing nation with citizens primarily of Lycan ethnicity whose religion is Islam. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Lykosia work diligently to produce Sugar and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Lykosia will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Lykosia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Lykosia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Lykosia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Lykosia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The Kingdom of Lykosia is a safe nation, remarkable for its burgeoning Wolf population. Its hard-nosed, intelligent population of 15,307 are highly moralistic and fiercely conservative, in the sense that they tend to believe most things should be outlawed. People who have good jobs and work quietly at them are lauded; others are viewed with suspicion. The enormous government juggles the competing demands of Social Welfare, Education, and Law & Order. The average income tax rate is 28%, but much higher for the wealthy. A tiny private sector is dominated by the Retail industry. Military spending is on the increase, organ donation rates are among the lowest in the region, the government has started a campaign to crack down on road rage and encourage alternate means of commuting, and flash floods that dams could have controlled regularly ravage small towns in mountain valleys. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to a well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. History Early History from many centuries ago, an ethnic group called the "Lycans" occupied a small territory that now known as Alaska and later created the Kingdom of Lykosia, with Max MacWolf as the first king . from the seventh century, the Lykosians began to developing vastly as a result of trades with the Aztecs and the Incas. They began to expand their territory to Siberia across the Bering Strait with a strong army in the late sixth century. But this is not successfull at all, when the eskimos resist their occupation constantly. It was ended when the Lykosians successfully destroyed their resistance 12 years later. Its peoples began to influenced by Indonesian cultures when traders from kingdoms and empires in Indonesia archipelago started to traveled across the Pacific Ocean to begin trades with the Kingdom of Lykosia in the sixth century. the cultures were brought by the traders who then settled in Lykosia. This even made King Rex MacWolf to adopt Pancasila ideology and its symbol, Garuda to the nation. The Royal House Assault In 25 December 2009, a group of terrorist were assaulted the royal family in the Royal House in the midnight. The terrorist were used AT-4 rocket launchers and multiple car bombs to destroy the royal house and its defense , then stormed the ruined house to killed the survived royal family member using assault rifles. Everyone there were killed that night, includes King Rex Macwolf. The entire nation were shocked with the King's death. Peoples were fly the national flag at half mast. Even the wolves were howled a death howl in the entire nation. Later, in December 30, investigators finds out that a terrorist group known as Free Rebels was repondible for the assault. The assaulter identities were revealed. In the meantime, Prime Minister Equator Wolf temporarily held the king's position. In 3 January 2010, Since the royal family was entirely killed, the People's Representative Council decided to promote Equator Wolf, the prime minister to the King's position. Middle 2010, He successfully apprehend the assaulter terrorist and destroy the Free Rebels at once. The group's motives were still unknown. First War In early June 2010, nation of Metron invades multiple peaceful nations without any clear reason, one of the invaded nation is a NEW member. Then in June 19, NEW government asked Lykosia to help by a letter, because Lykosia Military Service (LMS) is the only forces that ready in NEW. King Equator was already known the situation from intels and media, so he decided to declare war to Metron. The Generals then quickly gathered in the king's office to do a meeting. The invasion was conducted in two phrases: an air raid of several squadrons of B-17s bombers with an escort of Mig-15s followed with missile cruiser bombings shortly after midnight, and a amphibious assault landing of assault troops and tanks followed with a air assault landing of hundreds of airborne troops in 0430 hours. The operation was commenced in June 21, 01:00 am. The war ends with victory in Lykosia's hand. There was several military branches that involved in the war: *Lykosia Royal Army **Army Expeditionary Force **Army Wolf Brigade *Lykosia Royal Air Force **1st Werewolf Fighter Squadron **1st Garuda Bomber Squadron *Lykosia Royal Navy **Marine Amphibious Brigade Category:English-speaking nations Category:Russian-speaking nations